Destiny
by hikari-loka
Summary: Desde un  principio lo supieron…"Kanba"…Su destino nunca fue el estar juntos…"Himari"...sabían que serian castigados…"Shoma"…pero aun así ellos quisieron sufrir juntos...


Hello eveybody XDDDD, bueno, este fic lo escribí en honor al anime que terriblemente termino hace poco, y pues se me vino la idea mientras veia el ultimo capitulo y prácticamente derramaba lagrimas, que mas puedo decir, ame el final con todo mi corazón aunque eso significara el fin del anime Q^Q, pero bueno, les vengo a compartir esta pequeña historia, que mas bien es la recopilación de todo lo que paso en la serie narrada de cierta forma en 3 persona, espero que la disfruten como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo, arigatou por leer :3.

PD: el anime de mawaru y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

><p>Desde un principio lo supieron…<p>

_Kanba_

…Su destino nunca fue el estar juntos…

_Himari_

...sabían que serian castigados…

_Shoma_

…pero aun así ellos quisieron sufrir _juntos_

* * *

><p><em>¡DESTINY!<em>

Ellos sabían lo que iba a pasar en un futuro, desde un principio lo supieron, ninguno de ellos se salvaría del castigo divino que los acosaría todo el trayecto, pero aun así aceptaron todo lo que se les impuso en frente, juntos, como _hermanos._

Desde el momento en que compartieron por primera vez aquella manzana del destino, supieron que estaban cometiendo un error, solo uno merecía sobrevivir y trataron de engañar al mundo compartieron aquel juego macabro de secretos y de mentiras donde ellos tenían el control, donde nadie ni nada se enteraría de lo que había pasado y terminarían saldriendose con la suya

_Pero, estaban muy equivocados…_

Después de mucho tiempo, al principio solo fueron ellos dos, compartiendo las mismas aventuras, travesuras en silencio y el mismo secreto, pero al pasar de los días, el tiempo puso a alguien más frente a ellos, un nuevo compañero, una nueva persona, una nueva luz, SU _luz._

_Kanba, Shoma_

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, aquel engaño seguía completado y nadie había logrado darse cuenta de nada, aquel secreto después de mucho había logrado permanecer y pudieron vivir felices juntos, pero igual que todo en esta vida, aquello tuvo que acabar y es cuando todo se _desmorono _a su alrededor.

_¡HIMARI!_

Ellos sabían que su castigo había llegado y no podían escapa de él, la diosa se había llevado a su luz preciada y los haría sufrir lo mayor posible

_Porque el castigo debe ser lo más injusto posible…_

Y así su condena había comenzado, el destino los torturaba una y otra vez quitándole lo más preciado cada vez que quería, matándolos poco a poco. No se dieron cuenta pero comenzaron a distanciarse y a hundirse en una oscuridad individual, aquella esperanza se les estaba yendo de las manos y no podían hacer nada, hasta que…

_Existe un antídoto…_

La esperanza volvió a brillar en sus ojos, pero sabían que aquello acarrearía un alto precio, todo aquello de gran valor que se obtiene, siempre se devolvía con otra cosa de igual valor, y el precio esta vez no era barato, pero, sabían que debían obtenerlo fuera como fuera, pero al mismo tiempo, _no era suficiente…_

_¿Lo sabes, no? El antídoto pierde efecto mientras más se use…_

* * *

><p>Él no permitiría que eso ocurriese, no permitiría que le arrebatasen aquella luz que le habían dado, lo daría todo por ella aunque su vida fuera manchada por el pecado, si ella moría, destruiría a este mundo, aquel mundo que quería quitársela.<p>

_¡KANBA!_

* * *

><p>Él sabía lo que el otro estaba haciendo, sabía que si no hacia algo, perdería a ambos, primero había fue uno y ahora estaba a punto de perder al otro, no podía permitirlo, no debía quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenía que seguir adelante.<p>

_Apresúrate, el expreso del destino está a punto de partir, te subirás a él, en aquel tren encontraran su penguin drum_

* * *

><p>El tiempo empezó a correr, y el tren del destino comenzó a avanzar, el tic tac del <em>reloj<em> y el pitido de la _muerte_ era lo único que se podía escuchar, ambos estaban al máximo, el último enfrentamiento había llegado, uno de ellos llegaría a su final, sabían que no había vuelta atrás, la oscuridad había llegado y a uno de ellos se iba a llegar, no había nada más.

_Kanba Shoma_

Y de la nada, aquella luz les volvió a hablar, con todo su calor volvió a envolverlos a ambos y los curo de su castigo, el perdón se les había entregado y algo en su ser se volvió a abrir, la esperanza volvió.

_Voy a devolver lo que compartiste conmigo en aquel día_

Pero a pesar de todo, ellos tenían que pagar por su pecado, aquel que compartieron desde un principio, la salvarían a ella y por fin le regalarían algo, su sacrificio valdría la pena.

_¿Conoces la historia del primer hombre y la primera mujer?_

_Si, los dos aceptaron su castigo, vivir era el castigo en sí, compartiendo la fruta del destino_

_Y así_ aquella obra había terminado y el telón se había serrado, la Diosa tal vez había ganado algo…pero no se había perdido _todo_…

Si, lo sabían desde un principio, pero no se arrepentían de nada, su luz se había salvado y aunque ambos fueron condenados, habían logrado que ella viviese...

…tal vez… no todo era tan malo…tal vez…si el destino se los permitiría, ellos, lograría encontrarse otra vez, y volver a ser hermanos…

"_Te amo"_

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado :3, se aceptan criticas y comentarios constructivos, nos volvemos a leer pronto, bye :3.<p> 


End file.
